It is often difficult for an individual to control a chain saw because the handle provided on the chain saw does not provide the user with the leverage needed to operate the chain saw in a safe and effective manner. It would be desirable, therefore, to have an extension handle that could be attached to an existing chain saw that would provide the user with hand grips which would increase the user's mechanical advantage and ability to manipulate the chain saw.